Titan Crystal
by Become one yes
Summary: Levi has always lived a calm well structured life in a stable crystal family until he meets Eren, a stone with a vendetta. When the two mate though strange things happen and they have to fight for their proper places in the caste. (My summary sucks, slight Hetalia cross-over because of Americest pairing Amulets!AU ;-; )
1. China set

_**And here is my newest story, the AU is called The Amulets and as you can obviously tell it's an Attack on Titan fanfic this time. An explanation of the AU is on my profile. Because no one voted I just picked Levi x Eren. the story is from Levi's point of view, not Eren's and Eren does top, and he doesn't act how others portray him.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan, the Wings of Freedom, Levi (Rivaille), Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert or any other characters in Attack on Titan**_

* * *

When I first saw my match the first thing I thought of was how green his eyes were. Not the filth that clung to him or the boy and girl near him, just how beautiful his eyes were. Like a wild animal in the dead of night, on the prowl for revenge or the ocean, sucking you in with each wave that passed. At first I was drawn out to sea but then I wanted to tame him and break him. But at first I didn't know he was my mate. Glimpsing him while he was loading stuff into my wagons I was frozen into place, like a gazelle in a lion's sight, I couldn't move… Until he almost dropped my great grandmother's china set, "Oi, you little shit! Watch it! That shit cost more than the hovel you live in!" I hopped out of the carriage and walked over to the taller man, performing an action I am still to this day proud of, I kicked him in the stomach. After he put the china in the wagon of course.

"Fuck, was that necessary you short shit?" The venom in his words surprised me and so did the depth of his voice. Fuck that voice sent a burning straight to my lower abdomen but as usual my face remained stoic, refusing to show that I wanted to fuck his voice into a breathy whisper.

"It was, get the fuck back to work." I growled, sitting near him and watching the way he moved and his rough calloused hands. "Putain vous êtes magnifique." I growled to myself, hands twitching in my lap and he fucking was. He worked with no shirt and the way the sweat and dirt clung to his well-muscled body was arousing, even for a clean freak like me.

"Merci pour s'en apercevoir." He grunted back, startling me out of my arousing observations. "Speak the common tongue around me short shit." He growled, even his fucking growl was gorgeous and made my toes curl in anticipation.

I snorted, "Why?" I stood and walked over to him, trailing my lips just barely over his collarbone, eliciting a delicious shiver from him, "Tu n'aimes pas ma langue maternelle?" I purred, taking the sensitive skin between my teeth, "I'll give you extra money if you sleep with me."

The conflict in his eyes hurts for some reason I can't explain but I don't complain, taking it in stride, "Fine, but I name my price." He scowls and goes back to working, prompting me to sit down and watch him some more.

"What's your name?" I let my steel grey eyes take in the furious fire in his eyes, very much like the burn in my lower abdomen. "I would prefer to know the name I'm going to be screaming later."

He growled and put his last box in the wagon, "Eren Jaeger." He wiped his hands on his pants and put his shirt back on. He was either necklace less or he didn't wear it like I did. I didn't like business to be distracted by my potential mate so I always kept it in my pocket. The crest of my family; the original architects of the walls, the Wings of Freedom was kept in my pocket at all times only taken out to be worn on special occasions. But his name shocked me and apparently it showed on my face because he questioned it, "Tch, so you heard my family history too then?"

"Yes, your father is the best doctor inside the walls but he married a stone and lost his right to practice because his amulet became stone as well." My breath hitched, "his son is said to be necklace less."

"Well he isn't." And out of his pocket he pulled out the Wings of Freedom, my amulet but in stone.

* * *

_**I love teasing all you guys but I love you, please don't hate me! *Cowers* review, follow and favorite please~! ^^ Become one yes out!**_


	2. Entangled Chains

_**Sorry that it's taking me so long to post, I just started the COSA program back home and i don't get computer access so much which makes me sad :( but I'll do my best to diligently post my chapters (even though I should be posting in love necklace, where I'm stuck ;-; i need a beta reader, maybe my baby girl will accept that request :3 hopefully so :) but there's yaoi/smut in this chapter. Also, for any Kuroshitsuji fans there is a SebastianxCiel mention somewhere in this story ;) so get ready for that~  
**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not Attack on Titan, Kuroshitsuji or its characters, if I did here would be a lot of yaoi and Eren x Levi shipping**_

* * *

I immediately search my pockets and feel my amulet, smoothing my thumb over the surface before sighing in relief. It was there I pulled my hand from my pocket and smirked, "Well Jaeger that's quite the amulet."

I remain calm and sarcastic, "Yeah, that's why I was permanently hired by your family, because I carry the wings." He says all this like it's nothing to have the symbol of the strongest noble family inside the walls as your amulet.

"Tch, brat. Come on, you're done with work for today." I start to walk away from him and climb back into my carriage, hearing the brat's steps behind me.

"Nice carriage." He mutters as he climbs in and sits across from me, "So why the sudden interest in me?"

"Oluo, take me home." The carriage starts to move and I sigh, leaning my face against my head to casually study Eren's half naked body, "Vos yeux son magnifques et captivant vous avez égalemente cette attraction vous... Je ne peux pas détourner le regard, peu importe comment j'essaye..." I was sure I was blushing by time I was done talking.

He was too but a small smirk was also gracing his perfectly sculpted lips, "And you want to bring tears to my pretty eyes, correct?" He moves closer and slowly moves his hand up my thigh, it's to bad you'll be the one with tears in their eyes."

He's confident but still has this boyish innocence that gives me pause, "you're a fucking virgin..." I growl and cross my legs, giving him my deadliest glare from behind my bangs, "why didn't you tell me?"

"He sighs and moves his hand off my thigh, "I need the money..." He doesn't look at me and frowns, "My mother is dying and my father has disappeared... Me, my sister and her match have to support ourselves and if fucking you senseless gets me money for medicine I'll do it."

The raw passion in his eyes is empowering and assuring, "Fine you shitty brat, but I hope you know what you're doing. I don't want to end up with a bleeding ass, you hear?" I climb over and sit on his lap, grinding down, "We might as well get started, my estate is pretty far off.." I murmur and rub my hands over his abdomen. His calloused hands go around and grip my ass, massaging the sensitive muscles and forcing a moan from my throat, "Careful Jaeger." I growl and flick my thumbs over his hardening nipples. He _definitely _knows what he's doing, how I don't care, as long as he proves he can please me. His lips on my neck prove to be a powerful aphrodisiac as well as his hands when he starts to undress me, starting with my jacket and then my cravat, his hands slipping up my shirt and taking it off.

"You're so beautifully pale." He growls in pure desire, making my member stiffen fully which he notices with a shit-eating grin, "You're hard, so fast too..." He purrs and I gasp as he palms the rock-like organ.

"Fuck, Eren." I moan, taking his other hand and sucking on his fingers like candy. I'm disgusted with myself, not only for shamelessly rutting against this boy but also for giving in so easily and moaning so loud that Oluo can probably hear me. He's still filthy, covered in dirt and sweat, "Mine..." I growl to myself possessively knowing he hasn't heard by the glazed look still in his eyes. I pick up his head and kiss him roughly, our lips and tongue meeting in a heated battle for power that ends with him winning and me on my back with my legs around his waist. He's skilled in the way his fingers remove my pants and drawers, exposing me to the cool air with a surprised buck of my hips. His gaze is purely predatory as he stares at me, slowly removing his own pants and drawers, I can't help but look down and color at the sight of his member, rising thick and full from its cloth prison, "Beautiful..." I mutter and reach down, wrapping my hand around his cock and gently dragging my hand up and down its length.

A low, rumbling moan escapes his throat and he slips his still wet finger into my more then willing entrance, our lips locking in a fiercely passionate battle for power, exploring each crevice of each others mouths. I feel a slight discomfort but then it fades as he starts to move the finger, stretching me easily as our tongues dance. "You're so tight." He purrs against my mouth, "but I have a question." He stops all movement, even breaking the kiss to whisper, "What's your name?"

* * *

**_Hehehe, I hope you guys liked my second chapter, for any Love Necklace readers I will try to update that soon but I might put it on Hiatus for a while which makes me sad. If you want to know what Levi says to Eren the language is French or the "upper tongue" for this story (English being the "common tongue" and German being the "middle or working tongue". Please review my story. I want to know what insights all of you beautiful readers have. That includes you my splendid darling, pft ;) hopefully you hated the ending but this chapter is definitely longer then the last, it has 1,075 words in it :3 which I am immensely proud of. Until next chapter, good bye my lovlies._**


	3. Shared hopes

_**So, my girlfriend made me update faster from across the country (make my lazy ass work). This is 977 words, sorry it took so long**_

* * *

"Levi." I was horny and pissed at the brat for not knowing but nonetheless I grinded against his finger, practically begging for more. "Move them you damn brat." I growled, squeezing his cock to get my point across faster.

"Fuck." He moaned and added another finger, thrusting them straight into my prostate and making me shout in pleasure, clawing his back and shoulders. I was seeing fucking stars because of this brat, my brat. "Is it safe to put it in?" He panted against my ear, a slightly exotic accent twisting his words with a long forgotten lit.

"Yes." I purred, shifting my hips up to make it easier for him, "And hurry." I handed him some of my personal lavender scented oil.

He chuckled but put some on anyways, "lavender? Should I call you the crystal princess?" He teased, closing it and putting it in the pocket with my amulet.

"You call me that and I'll make sure you're never hired again." I glared at him as he positioned himself, slipping into me easily with little pain.

The raw concern in his eyes is what hit me first. His eyes show everything, grief, poverty, passion, revenge, concern, love, every fucking detail is in crystal clear, jade-tint in his eyes. If he were not inside of me, I would have held him and never let go. He is far too precious and vulnerable for such a cruel world. How he survived that long baffles me, he is not exceptionally strong or overly anything. He is Eren, a lover, a fighter, a daredevil. My beautiful Eren, how did you survive so long? He started to thrust and I groaned, he was bigger than I expected, big enough even, to make me whine for more, the closest I will ever get to begging, "Do you like it princess?" He murmured darkly, pressing kisses to my shoulder.

I was going to fucking lose it if he did not move faster soon. Flip him over and ride him so hard neither of us could walk for a while, and he would love it too. Then suddenly, as if he could read my thoughts he gets faster, digging his nails into my hips and drawing crescent moons of blood. At this point, I become undone, grinding against my newfound lover in an attempt for more friction, accidentally making him brush against my unsuspecting prostate. "Eren!" I scream his name, his thrusts become more and more powerful and he spreads my legs further, exposing everything to him.

"I want to fuck you until you can't stand or sit, until all you can feel is me, buried inside of you for the rest of your life. I want you to be mine Levi, completely and exclusively mine." He growls against my neck in that beautiful voice of his, fucking me into submission easily, "You are mine Levi, forever."

I don't know how long we've been going at it but I cum, crying out and squirting all over Eren's stomach, "Eren!" I buck down against him one final time as he fills me with his milky fluid. I lay there, spent and sweaty, panting and enjoying the scent in my carriage, sex and lavender, a unique aroma that will always cling to Eren and me. He pulls out and lies on the bench across from mine, picking out his clothes and putting them on. I do the same and then come over to his side, lying on top of his broad, muscular chest, "what you said, did you mean any of it? About wanting me to be only yours?" I look up at him and he nods, spreading a blush across my face. "I've never had anyone actually want me around…" I mutter and look down, "I was born into the Ackerman noble family but was abandoned at the tender age of twelve. I was born a stone like you. For a long time I was involved with a gang of thugs, we stole 3DMG and flied around in underground Sina. Eventually a rival gang killed my sister and best friend. I went berserk and killed them all." I kiss his chest, smirking, "I was found by Erwin Smith, the original architect of the walls and my new father days later. At first, I was afraid to get to close because everyone always leaves me but eventually I gave into his stupid charms. He raised me and when he died two years ago I was accepted as a crystal."

"Why did he so easily take you into the Smith family?" He asked, running his fingers through my dark hair. His heart was still racing and I could hear it, a quick 'thump whoosh, thump whoosh' that set my own heart aflame with love and passion for the young boy. I completely forgot his question and closed my eyes, reveling in the way his heart sped up with a sudden burst of emotion.

"For the same reason you're forever hired by my family." I reach into my pocket and pull out the wings of freedom, lifting my head from his chest to show him, "I have the wings of freedom too."

However, because my head was not on his chest I completely missed how his heart fluttered and skipped a few beats, "B-But that's my…" he took his from out of his pocket and held it next to mine, revealing his was slightly larger which meant he wore the pants essentially, "So you really are mine?"

However, I never have to answer him because Oluo opened the carriage door, "We've arrived sir." He moves away and reveals my home, an old castle named, Castle Utgard, "Welcome home sir."

I look back at Eren and my lips twitch into a smile, "Welcome home Eren." I murmur and step out, holding my hand back for him to take.

* * *

**_Okay I lied, I'm not fucking sorry for making you wait, deal with it :P_**


	4. Bound Forever

_**Sorry for taking so long my duckies, but here's chapter four in Eren's POV, There PFT, just for you~**_

* * *

~Eren's POV~

He looks so serene but I can see the hurt in his eyes when I hesitate. What if what happened to my father happens to me too? What if I drag Levi down and make him a stone too? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened; taking him away from everything he has ever known. I look deep into his eyes for any hint of hesitation but all I see is pure love and unbreakable will. I take his hand and allow him to help me down. His castle is beautiful and old, probably from before the walls were made, "Levi, why did you take me here?"

He looks at me in confusion, tightening his fingers around mine, "Isn't it obvious? I still have to pay you enough money to make you a crystal, how does thirty million dollars sound?"

I nearly choke on my saliva; my eyes must be larger than normal as well, practically falling out of my head at the suggestion, "C-Can you afford that?" I follow him inside his castle and look around at the opulence. Of course, he can afford it; the authentic Oriental vase I almost break is proof enough of that.

"Careful Jaeger." He catches the vase with a grace that must have been born from killing for a living, his posture is perfect and he catches the vase without looking, his eyes staring deep into mine, as if he can see everything and read them like a book, read me like a book. "You know Eren; it gets pretty lonely here in this huge ass castle. I want to fill it with children and a mate I can trust." His gaze becomes heated and darkens to something unreadable, something I want to tear my clothes off, "I want to have little Eren's with sky blue eyes and little Leviette's with eyes like jade." He looks at the vase in his hand and sighs, "I want this vase to be broken by a laughing toddler, not a mate who's tripping over himself at the amount of money I own." He puts the vase down and looks into my eyes deeply, "Please, don't make me be alone again…"

It is in that moment that I decide that Levi looks like a perpetually kicked puppy. To me he looks like he is always on the verge of tears or a mental breakdown. Like the weight of everything he has been living with is finally starting to crush him, and he needs me to help him carry it, "Levi." I murmur and step close to him, wrapping my arms around his waist and kissing him gently, "Become my mate."

His eyes, usually so dull and disinterest light up and gaze into mine trustingly, "Really?" I savor this moment, the first time I had ever seen Levi smile, and the only time I would ever see him smile. His lips turn up and his eyes light up in brilliant happiness, "You really want to be stuck with me for the rest of your life?" his amulet even glows beautiful cobalt, literally lighting up and making mine glow with an eerie yet lovely green light.

"Yes." I kiss him deeply and he responds by rising on his toes a bit, wrapping his arms around my neck and pulling himself up, wrapping his beautiful and muscular legs around my slim waist. I grip his ass and walk upstairs, easily finding a bedroom I hope is his; no ours, and laying us down. He pulls away and looks into my eyes, his face flushed and beautiful, "Levi." I murmur and cage him down, kissing him roughly and purring, grinding our hips together. _It is as if he's let go of his control._ I think to myself, groaning at the friction as he grinds back.

His body is quivering and he's moaning like a sex starved demon, his beautiful, wide hips crushed against mine in an attempt to get more friction, "Claim me Eren, make me yours, please."

Like a dam has burst, I tear Levi's clothes away and throw mine off to, allowing our amulets to touch to start the ritual. The orgasmic touch of our amulets almost has me cuming on the spot but I hold it back and make slow love to my mate. _My Levi. _When we reach our peak, we explode together and I kiss the pleased tears from the corners of his eyes. Holding him until we come down together. "I love you Levi." I murmur, stroking his hair.

"I love you too brat." He huffs, but I can feel him smiling against my chest. I kiss him and tighten my arms around him.

"Go to sleep Levi." I murmur and pull away kissing his small, soft hands gently. He nods and dozes off on my chest. I watch him sleep for a moment before shutting my eyes and letting myself float in the land of shared dreams with Levi.

* * *

**_Next chapter is feels and nightmares ;-;_**


End file.
